


Where our roads lead us

by SheenaWilde



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaWilde/pseuds/SheenaWilde
Summary: Rose Creek couldn't let their heroes leave without proper celebration. Sam enjoys their last calm night in the village before they move on and wants to make sure Red Harvest does, too.





	Where our roads lead us

**Author's Note:**

> There is a severe lack of this pairing, so I made my contribution.

It was several weeks after the battle of Rose Creek that they could honestly celebrate their victory. With more than half of their merry little band lying half-dead after the battle, no one really wanted to celebrate. It wouldn’t have been the same without their heroes, Teddy Q told Sam as they were helping out with the building of a new church. But the night before the seven of them would go on, when everyone was finally healthy again, they did have a night of celebration.

Sam understood the need to finally let go and he felt honored when the whole village toasted for them, but celebrating meant drinking, and Faraday, barely healed up, was knocking back drink after drink in such a fast pace that Sam could practically already feel his hangover from next day. He sighed – yes, having fun is good but he didn’t want to spend their first day of travel after such a long time with dealing with hangovers. At least Horne wasn’t drinking himself under the table, which was good, Sam could count on him. He also didn’t see Red Harvest drink anything alcoholic at all. But he also didn’t really see Red Harvest at all…

Sam frowned and looked around. He knew Red didn’t like being surrounded by too many people, that he was still somewhat reserved when it wasn’t only the seven of them, but he hoped he hadn’t already retreated. A little fun would be good for the boy, and he hoped maybe he would enjoy tonight. They were the ones being celebrated, after all.

He walked across the saloon where he was currently watching Faraday cheat and win at cards while clinging to a bottle of rapidly disappearing whiskey. Vasquez was sitting at his side, making sure that Faraday didn’t play in money, although he himself wasn’t too sober, either, and he pretty much distracted Faraday with the way he was leaning against him. Sam had spent the last ten minutes laughing at the nervous way Faraday licked his lips every time he sneaked a look at the Mexican – those two were gonna be the death of him, he knew, once they figure things out. Or rather, once Faraday finally figures things out.

But now Sam was looking around for Red, eyes scanning the room for the lean but muscular form of their Indian friend. He had seen him outside earlier, with Goody and Billy as the two were smoking while Goody entertained a crowd of people with one of his famous stories, but then he recalled having seen Red come back to the building… He couldn’t really remember, he too had drunk a few glasses of whiskey already. He walked to the bar where a man suddenly clapped him on his back, then shook his hand, all the while shouting his gratitude at him. Sam smiled and thanked him politely, then quickly freed himself and continued his search for Red.

Then he saw his friend, leaning against the wall at the end of the bar alone. He was hidden in the shadows of the corner, which was probably what he had aimed for, and, surprisingly, had a glass of something in his hand. Sam approached him slowly, smiling at him when Red raised his eyes at him.

“Enjoying yourself?” Sam asked conversationally and leaned against the wall beside Red.

“It’s not that bad” Red Harvest shrugged, his eyes flicking over the room, then coming back to watch Sam.

“Good” Sam nodded at that, then turned his head towards the room, feeling slightly uncomfortable under the other’s intense gaze. It wasn’t a bad kind of uncomfortable, but still. His eyes, again, caught on Faraday who was winning again. He grinned and nodded towards him as he spoke. “Did you see Joshua? If they were playing at money, he would make them all regret asking us for help.”

Sam looked back at Red Harvest and saw him smiling at that slightly, his eyes now too on Faraday. He was rolling the glass around his hands as he did so, and Sam forced himself to raise his eyes up to Red’s face again from those slender but strong hands.

“I’m not worried that we are ever gonna run out of money. If bounty or taking the odd job wouldn’t work, we just have to let Faraday lose in a saloon. We’ll be rich in no time, I tell you” he continued and Red Harvest now actually grinned. Sam could barely believe it but the way his heart thrummed loudly at the sight convinced him well enough.

“That’s not a bad backup plan, actually” Red murmured, then raised his glass to his lips, taking a sip from it slowly, and Sam absolutely did not follow the movements of Red’s lips and the bobbing of his throat with his eyes.

“Definitely better than what we had for Rose Creek” Sam added with a casual half-shrug and turned his head towards the crowd again.

“Most things are better than dying” Red shrugged, too, and reached in front of Sam to put his empty glass on the bar.

“I’m glad you’re coming with us tomorrow” Sam said quickly to take his mind off the casual closeness of the movement. “I was afraid you wouldn’t.”

“It’s good company” Red shrugged again and looked into Sam’s eyes, his brown eyes unreadable but Sam felt as if they saw his soul. “Much better than alone.”

“I’d guess. I’ve been alone for too long, that’s for sure” he answered honestly but suddenly his words seemed to weigh a lot more than he had intended them to. But the words were out before he could think them through and his eyes wouldn’t look away from Red.

“I look forward to travelling with you. I’m curious” Red Harvest said with a smile, stepping closer to Sam slightly and leaned against the wall, arms casually folded in front of himself.

“Oh? Should I feel flattered? Because I do anyway” he smiled back, easing into the situation without really noticing it. The conscious part of him was out cold because of the other’s closeness, so he was replying on instinct.

“Good. I wanted to do that” Red continued to smile at him, then unfolded his arms and moved slightly closer. Sam focused on breathing in and out.

“I think you spend too much time with Joshua. He is a bad influence on you. Scratch that, on anyone he talks to” Sam said, mouth drawn to a half-smile. He watched as Red Harvest laughed silently at that, eyes closing for a few seconds, then he stepped closer and pressed their lips together gently.

Sam closed his eyes immediately, relishing in the kiss for a few moments, in the softness and warmth of Red’s lips, then pulled back quickly, painfully aware of their whereabouts. He watched Red Harvest, standing in front of him with a warm emotion in his eyes, looking beautiful, inviting, tempting…

“Maybe we should return to this some time. When it’s a bit more appropriate” Sam said silently, nodding his head towards the room full of drunk people. Most of them were probably completely out of it to even notice them, but he wouldn’t want to risk it.

“Days of travel and lots of privacy ahead of us” Red said with a suggestive smile and Sam felt seventeen again.

“That is true” he nodded, chuckling shortly, then nodded towards the room again. “I- I’m gonna get Vasquez to put Faraday to bed now. I can already hear his whining from tomorrow. Then I’ll have a look at the others and retreat for the night. So, see you in the morning.”

Red Harvest merely nodded at that in response, and Sam mimicked his movements, helpless for a moment, then with a last smile, he went to do as he said.

His heart was still fluttering in his chest when he was trying to fall asleep.


End file.
